Timeline
This page offers a quick reference to the order of events in the Flux Theorem lore. It does not explain events in detail, but it can be used for quick reference and gaining a better understanding of the lore. Note: a lot of dates here aren't considered as Half-Life 2 canon. However, they are canon in Flux Theorem. Dates have been determined to make RP easier. Note: a lot of this may differ from vanilla DA lore. We have attempted to create a rich lore that fits in, but we don't know all the details. Some changes were made for the sake of simplicity and to keep it interesting. Original Timeline These are often considered to be the original turn of events. 1950s *The Black Mesa research facility is built. 1987 *Jenny Lanes is born. (??) 1995 *Stacey Miller is born. 1998 *Jill Farkas is born. 1999 *Gordon Freeman starts working at Black Mesa. 2006 *The Black Mesa incident: Gordon Freeman disappears and the Combine learns about the existence of Earth. *After Gordon Freeman's disappearance, Portal Storms keep occuring, teleporting Xen creates to Earth. Humanity moves into protection centers, located in major cities. *The Seven Hour War: the Combine launches an attack on Earth and seizes control in seven hours. *The reproductive suppresive field gets set up, which would make the latest possible birth date somewhere in 2006. *Cities 1 to 20 are established. 2007 *Cities 20 to 50 are established. *CWU's are founded across several cities. *The first CCA are brainwashed. 2007-2036 *The Combine occupies Earth, exhausting it's resources. 2037 *The Combine has nearly finished collecting Earth's resources. *The Combine realizes they will not need humanity much longer: working conditions are getting worse. *The human population is shrinking rapidly. *The Great Uprising happens: humanity attempts to fight the Combine. They are far from succesful and many humans die. However, since Earth's resources are close to being depleted, the Combine realizes there is no need to fight humanity. *The Combine launches nuclear bombs at Earth and leaves Earth. The CCA is abandoned, apart from several commanding officers. 2038 *Free from the Combine, humanity struggles to survive. Earth has become a radioactive wasteland. 2041 *A genius researcher called Kat manages to use dark matter to create a mass-less, male version of herself: Zero. *Since Zero does not have any mass, Zero can travel through time. Kat sends Zero back in time several times, creating Timeline Zero. Timeline Zero This is the timeline created when Kat first sent Zero back in time. Zero travel between this timeline and the original timeline several times. Before 2012 *The events are exactly the same as the Original Timeline. 2012-2013 *The events of Dead Anarchy start here. *Zero appears and founds the Enclave. The Enclave is a group of rogue units, attempting to bring unity to the Combine and humanity, in order to prevent Earth from being destroyed. Zero teaches the rogue units, including Phantom, the ideas of unity. *The Enclave creates a base in City 45. *A Lambda resistance group is founded in City 45: the Esoterics. Phantom is a part of this. *The events of Dead Anarchy end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *Jenny Lanes loses contact with her younger sister, Jill Farkas. *Nick Bradford and Erica Wittman join the Esoterics. 2014 *The events of Solstice of the Abyss start here. *Zero disappears and does not return. All Enclave members, except for Phantom, disappear or are killed. *The Esoterics move to City 18. *The events of Solstice of the Abyss end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *Stacey Miller is detained by the Combine and develops and anti-depressant addiction. 2015 *The leader of the Esoterics, Alexis Wittman is killed. Erica Wittman becomes the new leader. *The Second influences Jenny Lanes to enter the restricted parts of City 18. *Stacey Miller is released from Combine Detainment. *Rose Darion and Jenny Lanes join the Esoterics. *Jenny Lanes barely survives an explosion. Early 2016 *Stacey Miller enters the C18 slums against her will. *Rose Darion and a Helix unit are forced by the Government Man to work together in order to kill Sunny. They succeed. *The Government man kills Nightshade, a member of the Esoterics, demonstrating his power. *Stacey Miller joins the Esoterics. Mid 2016 *Erica Wittman and Jenny Lanes fall in love with each other. *Stacey Miller starts to be badly influenced by her addiction. *The Helix unit and Rose Darion secretly meet several times and grow closer. *Hak Na'vel cures Stacey Miller's addiction. *The Helix unit goes rogue and becomes Stinger. *City 18 is overrun by necrotics. The Esoterics move to City 45. *The Esoterics start to live in the City 45 quarry. Late 2016 *Rose Darion, Jenny Lanes and Erica Wittman disappear. *Stinger becomes a father figure to Stacey Miller. *Jenny Lanes reappears. *Several members join the Esoterics, but they are all killed within months after joining. *In secrecy, Phantom starts to teach Stinger the ways of the Enclave. They trust Rose Darion as well. Stacey Miller gets cornered while scouting in the plaza, and is saved by Stinger. *Jill Farkas is reunited with Jenny Lanes. Jill starts to live in the quarry. Early 2017 *Ryan Bazid joins the Esoterics. *Lucy Delgott joins the Esoterics. *Stinger and Phantom discover a message by Zero in City 45, and try to uncover what it is. They don't succeed but keep trying. *Stacey Miller discovers Stinger is part of something, and starts attempting to discover what the Enclave is. *Stacey Miller and Stinger's friendship is damaged by Stacey's curiosity. *Stinger grows bitter. *A huge assault on the Quarry, known as Operation Downfall, ends in the death of several Esoterics. The Esoterics that are still alive struggle to survive. *Stacey Miller is contacted by the Government Man. *Stinger and Phantom begin to trust Stacey Miller, teaching her the basics of the Enclave's ideals. Mid 2017 *City 45 is evacuated. Most of the citizens are relocated to City 08 in the former Japan. The Esoterics realize the city might be bombed, and decide to blend in with the citizens. *In City 08, the Esoterics struggle to establish a base. *Jill Farkas, relocated to City 32 on her own, becomes a loyalist for unknown reasons. *Erica Wittman is killed in City 08 by CCA units. *Jenny Lanes becomes the new leader of the Esoterics. *Stinger is killed in City 08, after being captured by CCA units. *Stacey Miller, depressed after Stinger's death, discovers the armor Stinger had hidden. She takes it and leaves the city, without saying goodbye to the other Esoterics. Late 2017 *Stacey Miller runs into Jill Farkas, and ruthlessly kills all the loyalists that are working in the same building. She spares Jill Farkas. *The CCA regains control of City 18, and a large amount of the population of City 08 is moved there. This includes the few remaining Esoterics. *The weakened Esoterics live in City 18. New members are recruited, but they don't survive for long. *The Esoterics leave City 18 and move to City 17's Industrial District (I17). *''The events of The Crew end here. Feel free to expand this.'' Early 2018 *''The events of The Event Horizon HL2RP start here'.''' *The few remaining Esoterics establish a base in I17 and meet a rogue unit who used to live there. *Lucy Delgott is killed, bringing the number of Esoterics back to even fewer. *Stacey Miller runs into the Esoterics. She has fallen back into her anti depressant addiction and has become a ruthless killer. *Rose Darion appears in I17 and is reunited with the Esoterics. *Stacey Miller begins to slowly regain her humanity, and remembers the Enclave's ideals. *''The events of The Event Horizon HL2RP end here. Feel free to expand this. Mid 2018 *The Esoterics decide to assault the I17 plaza. The CCA, completely unprepared, is hit by surprise. Several Esoterics don't survive the assault. *The CCA starts an operation to kill the Esoterics. Massive massive amounts of units are sent into the I17 slums. *The Esoterics, hit by surprise, flee, losing track of each other in the process. This is the end of the Esoterics group: all surviving members are on their own now. *The further fate of most individual Esoterics is unknown. *News of the assault in I17 spreads, and other Lambda groups, inspired by the Esoterics, launch assaults as well. *Eventually, a huge uprising is happening in cities all over the world. Many humans are killed, but the uprising does not stop. *When the uprising has been going on for two months, the Combine, losing patience, decides to bomb most of the cities. 90% of the human population is killed, and few cities remain. CCA units in the bombed cities are abandoned. 2018-2026 *In the City 45 area, abandoned units that are still loyal to the Combine establish the New Order. *The New Order grows severely and roams the wastelands, attempting to punish anyone who is not loyal to the Combine. *Humanity struggles to survive. Small groups of survivors team up. Bandit groups are formed. 2027 *''The events of Flux Theorem will start here.